1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat display panel, and more particularly, to a flat display panel having a design for strengthening peripheral structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared with a traditional non-flat display panel, such as cathode ray tube display, a flat display panel has been a mainstream product in the market because of having the characteristics of lightweight and thin thickness. The types of flat display panel can be sorted into a plasma display and a liquid crystal display according to different display technologies. The plasma display is mainly applied to a large-size thin TV, but the applications of the liquid crystal display include various kinds of display devices. For example, in current electrical products, from large-size thin TVs and personal computer displays to the small-size displays set up on mobile phones, digital cameras and mobile music-playing devices, all almost use liquid crystal display panels.
Refer to FIGS. 1-3. FIGS. 1-3 are schematic diagrams illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display panel. FIG. 1 is an appearance illustrating the conventional liquid crystal display panel. FIG. 2 is a top view illustrating the conventional liquid crystal display panel. FIG. 3 is a side view illustrating the conventional liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the conventional liquid crystal display panel 10 comprises a first substrate (array substrate) 12, a second substrate (color filter substrate) 14 adhered to the first substrate 12, and liquid crystal molecules (not shown in figure) disposed between the first substrate 12 and the second substrate 14. In addition, the upper surface of the first substrate 12 and the lower surface of the second substrate 14 are individually disposed on an upper polarizer 16 and a lower polarizer 18.
In general, the size of the first substrate 12 is larger than that of the second substrate 14, wherein the overlap region between the first substrate 12 and the second substrate 14 is a display region 20 for displaying images, and the region of the first substrate 12 not covered by the second substrate 14 is peripheral region 22 for connecting to external circuits. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the material of the first substrate 12 is glass, and the peripheral region 22 is not covered by the second substrate 14 so that the structural strength of the peripheral region 22 is weaker than the display region 20 covered by the second substrate 14. In this condition, the peripheral region 22 has a problem of easily breaking, especially for two corner parts of the peripheral region 22. For example, when performing a packaging process of the driving IC or a drop test for a small-size panel, the peripheral region 22 of the first substrate 12 often has a condition of breaking because the structural strength is weaker.